February 15th
by Tarafina
Summary: Now, he wasn't like concerned or anything, but someone like Rachel not caring about Valentine's day? That was like… a sign of the apocalypse. PxR


**Title**: February 15th  
**Category**: Glee  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Ship**: Rachel/Puck  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Warning(s)**: Coarse Language, Sexual Innuendo  
**Prompt**: Rachel doesn't believe in celebrating Valentine's Day. – puckrachel drabble meme  
**Word Count**: 2,190  
**Summary**: Now, he wasn't like _concerned _or anything, but someone like _Rachel _not caring about Valentine's day? That was like… a sign of the apocalypse.

**_February 15th_**  
-1/1-

Puck didn't care about what Saint did what and why it was important that he spend a shitload of money making chicks sappy so he could hopefully get laid. He waited for the day to end so he could get in as much pity sex possible. 'Coz chicks who just spent a whole day crying into Ben and Jerry's and lying to themselves about being happy they're single? Totally had awesome angry sex. So the 14th of February? _Sucked_. Royally. But the 15th? _Awe-some!_

He didn't even give the pink and red decorations a second glance, 'coz he'd already seen two chicks eye him up and then glare at their gushing friends who were all piled down with teddy bears and candy and chocolates from their boyfriends. He was _so _gonna get some and a _lot _of it! The best thing about being a stud was he didn't have to buy into this commercialized shit. He didn't have to worry about getting the right thing or reading between the lines of some chick's 'no, don't worry about, we don't have to do gifts this year' and making sure he didn't fuck that up. He just went on like any other day and waited for the bitter chicks to line themselves up for a ride on the Puckerone Express.

Walking down the hall toward his locker, he spotted Berry going through her books. He expected to see pink knee socks and a sweater covered in hearts and that glowy look she always got when she was smiling for real and not that fake-ass stage smile shit of hers. But she was dressed down, nothing special about her clothes. There was no pink or red or hearts _anywhere_. She'd even brought her back-up trolley bag, the fucking _black _one. Now, he wasn't like _concerned _or anything, but someone like _Rachel _not caring about Valentine's day? That was like… a sign of the apocalypse. So he maybe cut left and walked up to her, his brow furrowed. "Hey?" Not waiting for her reply, he plowed ahead, "You know what _day _it is right?"

"Unless I've suffered amnesia and I'm fairly certain I haven't, then yes, Noah. I'm perfectly aware of what day it is."

He blinked at her. "Did you get dressed in the _dark?_"

She huffed at him. "If you only came over to try and insult me—"

"What? No." He frowned. "I gave that shit up like a year ago." He shook his head. "I just… Whatever, I mean, look around…" He raised a brow and motioned toward the paper tissue hearts and the signs for candy- and flower-grams hanging all over. "It's like that saint dude threw up in here."

She stifled a laugh and pursed her lips. "While Valentine's Day is a very recognized holiday to bask in the wonders of love, I don't see any point in falling victim to the commercialization and butchering of a Saint who had only wanted to do what he felt was right and just…" She frowned. "And also, I find it depresses many rather than lifts spirits. I've already found three girls crying in the bathrooms because they either didn't have a significant other or that person forgot to get them anything…"

"Yeah, but those chicks suck." He shrugged carelessly. Like he _cared _if some chicks were balling in the washroom over their douche boyfriends. "I got my mom some flowers and she like _hugged _me… Most of the time, she just tells me to stop failing at everything and date a nice, Jewish girl."

"That's an awful thing to say about your mother… Unless she actually behaves that way and then it's a horrible thing for her to say about you." She stared up at him, serious and righteous. "You are not a failure, Noah. You've simply not found anything to put your full attention and talent into." She nodded, like that was all that needed to be said and the problem was fixed. "If you would like, I will find it in my schedule to speak to your mother about her poor habit of treating you like a lesser being."

He blinked at her. "Yeah, no… I'm good." Actually, he was kinda feeling really awesome since she just totally said he wasn't a loser. Y'know, not that her opinion _counted _or anything. Much. "Anyway… What I was trying to say was like…" He shifted, uncomfortable. "You deserve flowers and candy, so it's not… It's _whatever_, just don't rule it out, all right?"

"Noah…" She smiled slightly. "I appreciate that you're trying to lift my spirits, but I'm truly not upset that I haven't or may not receive anything today… I don't believe in celebrating Valentine's Day and thus don't expect any trivial and overpriced gifts." She stared up at him with big, brown _honest _eyes.

And holy shit, the fact that she _didn't _want anything made him want to _buy _her shit. That and her lips were all pink and soft and he really wanted to kiss her for like _ever_ or some sappy shit. His eyes widened. Valentine's Day was getting to him. Ever since he hit puberty, he didn't care about those stupid heart cut outs or those anonymous love grams they set up a booth for each year. He didn't care about the fluffy pink teddy bears or the twenty dollar box of stale chocolates. He didn't care about _any _of it. And then Rachel _freakin' _Berry went and said she didn't care either and he started mentally going over his funds so he could get her something good.

The bell rang and he was saved from making (more of) an ass of himself.

She smiled up at him brilliantly. "I'll see in glee later?"

"Babe, it's first class. You'll see me at like break and lunch… and Math, if I get kicked out of the nurse's office."

She chuckled under her breath. "I happen to know that Nurse Frieda is out sick. There's a stand-in who likely has no idea that you fake a headache so you can nap through your classes."

"Class, Berry. Singular."

Taking her books in arm, she closed her locker and nodded. "I'll see you later, Noah."

"Yeah…" He turned to watch her go and shook his head. Girl was totally bat shit… and he loved every minute of it.

Valentine's Day came and went. At the beginning of each class, yet another _gram _was handed out to students – candy, love, flower, etc. – and with each break, he would look for her. Rachel Berry never shed a tear, never looked sad or upset that she was left out or ignored. She continued about her day much like he usually did. She didn't give the kissing booth a second glance, didn't pause to sniff or lingeringly touch the carnations, didn't stare wantingly at the chocolate displays. She just went to class, chatted with gleeks or teachers, and acted as though the chaos around her was normal. She didn't even look weird when glee was filled with serenades; Mike to Tina, Sam to Santana, Artie to Brittney, Finn to Quinn. She just sang along and clapped and moved to the beat like it was an every-day thing. When school let out and she walked off to her car, humming under her breath and packing her trolley bag away, he frowned. 'Coz she really _did _deserve all that romance and flowers and love shit. And why nobody else thought so, why she didn't get any of those lame ass candy grams or whatever, totally confused him. Yeah, Jew-Fro probably sent her something and she likely tossed it in the garbage, but what the hell was wrong with the dudes at McKinley that they didn't see how awesome she was? Crazy or not, Berry was a fox.

The day after Valentine's, Puck was usually in his element. This was his day to prowl for the unfortunate girls who were overlooked the day before, who were totally up for letting him make them feel better in the form of numerous and awesome orgasms. Once upon a time, he'd be getting in as many of them as he could. But he didn't even _glance _at the horde of desperate chicks all hanging around their lockers and eyeing him up like their all-meat breakfast. Instead, he stalked toward one specific locker, an idea in mind.

Rachel was early; like usual. She was wearing a short skirt and knee socks; like usual. She was pretty and put together and going through her books for that morning; like usual. Y'know, not that he wasted most of his mornings watching her or anything. "Hey," he said in greeting.

She smiled, turning to look up at him. "He—" She stopped, blinked, and stared at what was crowding his arms. "Noah…?"

"It's not Valentine's day," he said, grinning. "So I got you a teddy bear for dirt cheap; it's pink but whatever." He wiggled the fluffy pink bear with its big red heart stuck between it's paw that read _Be Mine_ for emphasis. "And this chocolate was half off." He flicked the heart-shaped box before shaking the _two _bouquets of roses and carnations. "The flowers were a two for one sale, so even better." Finally, he handed it all over to her and with a half-smirk said, "Happy February 15th, Berry."

She took it, staring up at him with bright eyes. "That's… You… I…" She stuttered for a response but finally settled on smiling up at him gently.

He shrugged, shifting on his feet and stuffing his now empty hands into his pockets. He'd looked totally lame buying all this shit earlier and the guy at the store kept shaking his head like Puck was a loser who _forgot _Valentine's day and was trying to make up for it. And maybe walking through the school he'd gotten a few looks but whatever, 'coz she was all happy and soft looking. He cleared his throat and resisted the urge to rub his chest, 'coz it felt all thick and warm and shit. "It probably seems really cheap and like not romantic at all, but… V-Day is lame, it's all about spending money so your chick won't legit kill you in your sleep and…" He grinned. "I wanna give you shit 'coz I like you… 'Coz you deserve pink teddy bears and whatever else you want…" He licked his lips and looked away, hating just how nervous he felt.

"This is… _unexpected_."

He frowned. He was really hoping she wasn't going to tell him to take it back.

"But not unwanted." She looked up at him from beneath long lashes. "In fact, it's rather ingenious."

He smirked. "Just call me a badass, Berry. You know you want to."

She laughed lightly. Stepping forward, she lifted up on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It lingered and her lips were soft, her warm breath skittered against his face. And maybe it would've been more romantic to let it end at that, but he totally turned his head and caught her mouth. She tasted a helluva lot better than the chocolate he snagged off her gift earlier. Maybe he didn't really like mint toothpaste, but her lips and tongue were hot and wet and he swore she actually tasted a little like berries. Wild berries. Her arms were full of chocolates and a stuffed animal and twenty-four flowers, so he couldn't really drag her in close or pin her tight little body against the lockers like he wanted to. But he buried a hand in her long, soft hair and he kissed her until his lungs burned for air. When he finally pulled back, panting against her swollen lips, she stared up at him from glazed brown eyes and it was better than any number of girls he could've been hooking up with all morning. She nuzzled her nose with his and he thought maybe being in love was really _awesome_.

The bell rang loud and shrill and people started moving to get to class.

She bit her lip and stepped back.

He stared at her a moment longer. At her disheveled hair and her arms full of his gifts and the smile on her face that was so far from the fake stage-smile it was _blinding_. And he'd never felt so proud, 'coz hells yeah, he _did _that, he _caused _that. He cocked a brow and smirked. "See you in glee later?"

Cheeks flushed, she nodded. But when he turned to leave, she called his name. "Happy February 15th." She licked her lips. "It's my favorite holiday."

He winked at her. "Mine too." Walking back a few more steps, he raised his brows meaningfully. "Try to act surprised when I sing to you in glee."

She chuckled. "A Jewish icon, I hope."

Nodding, he grinned. "Only the best for my girl."

When she didn't argue with that, but just nodded and smiled, he thought maybe he got it right this time. That Saint dude could keep his day; he had a whole new one for just him and Rachel.

[**End.**]


End file.
